


The Sun in the Dark

by ghostprincesskels



Category: The 100, clexa - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/F, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-11-25 23:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostprincesskels/pseuds/ghostprincesskels
Summary: Lexa is a firefighter, Clarke is a Doctor, could it be anymore obvious?





	1. Meeting For The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to thank my Beta Jazznsmoke! Honestly she is just overall amazing. I adore her and you guys should check out her fics! I am posting this very short chapter, but if you guys would like to see more just let me know!

Lexa rubbed her temples, trying to rid herself of the throbbing in her head. The day had been super long, hot beyond return. The air light, but 100 degrees is enough to send anyone into heatstroke. Her partner and her had been on calls all day, ranging from minimal, innocent calls to domestic violence calls. Lexa was over the day and all the paperwork included with it.

“I’ll finish up the rest of the paperwork, Lex, rest...you don’t look too hot.” Octavia looked up with raised eyebrows, concern evident on her face. Octavia started shuffling through all the reports as Lexa took a drink of water.

“I’m alright, Octavia, besides today hasn’t been the worst one yet.” Lexa says, pushing off her desk to help get on her feet. She braced herself, placing her hands on her desktop, her vision becoming blurry. Lexa blinked several times with no luck, rubbing at her eyes furiously.

“Lexa are you okay?” Octavia rushed to say as she moved around the desk.  
“Octavia I,” Lexa didn’t finish before she fell to the floor.  
“Monty! We need a medic!” Octavia yelled as she knelt next to Lexa’s limp body.

The faint voices were all Lexa could hear, eyes closed, her body starting to sweat. Her head was spinning, and she couldn’t seem to keep herself grounded.

Lexa woke to a rush of cool hair hitting her skin. Monty and Octavia on both sides of her, carrying her through the doors. Lexa was dizzy, her body was weak and she could barely keep her eyes open.  
**  
Clarke rushed around her floor, catching up on what the nurses couldn’t get to. There wasn’t enough staff today due to half the floor was out on vacation. The blonde was exhausted, but nonetheless she was managing. Her pager went off like clockwork every twenty minutes, she was in the basic care unit for the day. Of all the days, today has to be the one where there were mechanical complications with every system in the hospital.

“Doctor Griffin, this computer should be up and running in a few minutes.” Raven smirked, her smirk implying, ‘you know I’m just that good.’  
Clarke shook her head, working there for five years with the same mechanic sure had its impact. Raven seemed to have weaseled her way into Clarke’s life and broke through the walls the blonde kept up.

“Raven, please, with the smartass looks, I have patients that need tending. Please get all the systems up and running again.” Clarke smiled through the desperation she felt. Clarke scribbled down notes when a voice broke through the quiet ticking of the clock on the wall.

“Doctor Griffin, a patient just came in. Room 201 just woke up from passing out, from what her coworkers told us. She needs an IV and an exam, but I’m needed in room 218.” Maya says before walking down the hallway and handing her a chart. 

Clarke rolled her eyes and stood up, grabbing the chart to skim through on her way. Clarke reaches the room in minutes, gently knocking on the door. Within seconds Clarke heard a weak ‘come in’ and she reached for the handle of the door.

Clarke halted in her footsteps, stunned, this girl had a jawline to kill for. The blonde clears her throat before walking up to the hospital bed. “Lexa Woods?” Clarke looks up, taking mental notes on how green the other woman’s eyes are. A small nod answered her question. Clarke went through basic tests to find the underlying causes of Lexa passing out. “It appears to be that you’re just severely dehydrated and in need of some fluids through an IV-” Clarke watched as the girl’s eyes widened.

“Please don’t. I um- Is there anything else that can help? I don’t really do IV’s.” The girl rambled, clearly afraid of needles. Clarke pressed her lips together, “I’m afraid not, but I will make it as painless as possible.” The smile plastered on her face said otherwise, or at least that’s what Lexa thought.

If Clarke noticed Lexa watching her gather her materials neither of them commented on it. She put her gloves on and gets everything ready. The needle was in her hand, ready to place the IV. Clarke was about to say something when she looked up, noticing the other woman’s pale face. The blonde set everything down and removed the gloves. She reached into her pocket for her cellphone, unlocked it and handed it to the girl. Lexa looked at her confused but reached for the phone anyway.

“I’m bad at choosing dates, so I need you to go through my tinder matches and weed them out” Clarke smiles before saying, “to help distract you.” Clarke pretended like she hadn’t seen the blush on Lexa’s pale face.

Lexa barely noticed the needle entering her skin, or Clarke taping the IV into place. The blonde sat down in a chair and started typing on the computer.

“All of these people are not your type.” Lexa blurted, before she had thought it through.  
Clarke raised an eye brow, smirking, “And what is my type, Miss Woods?”  
“I’m- I um- I didn’t mean to assume I know your type.” Lexa rambles.

Clarke chuckled, before cutting in to stop the girl from nervously rambling anymore. “Pretty girls, with green eyes and a very nice jawline are my type.”  
Lexa swallowed hard, her mouth suddenly going dry. Cotton mouth. is all Lexa can think of at this point.  
Lexa licked her lips, eyes glancing down at the blonde’s lips and back up to blue eyes. Clarke noticed the action. As she looked Lexa up and down, Clarke’s eyes caught the badge with ‘Commander Woods’ stitched into her sexy uniform. She hadn’t noticed before.  
Lexa fumbled with the phone before handing it back to the Doctor.

Lexa cleared her throat, “Um, when will I be released?” She asked as she picked at the hospital blanket. The doctor was attractive, and obviously single. Lexa realized that she was single too.

“If the machines work properly and I can finish up your paperwork, it shouldn’t be too long.” Clarke smiled charmingly.  
The list of things she liked about Clarke Griffin would soon be infinite. Lexa couldn’t pinpoint what exactly it was, but something about Clarke was special. 

Lexa shifted in the hospital bed, her uniform sticking to her. She wiped her sweating palms on her pants, the uncomfortable atmosphere of the hospital surrounding her. The minutes ticked by and it seemed like a lifetime before Clarke spoke again.

“You should really try taking a break and not be such an overachiever.”  
Lexa snapped her head up, her face scrunched. “I’m definitely not.” Lexa crossed her arms, defensively. The doctor hadn’t known her long enough to know if that was true or not. 

Clarke grinned before letting out a chuckle. “I’m only kidding, Commander Woods.” Lexa gulped, her cheeks flushed a light pink. “I’m going to go finish up your paperwork and I’ll be back shortly.”

Lexa watched as the door closed, she finally let out the breath she didn’t realize she was holding. It was clear Clarke had been flirting, but both being professionals, neither would do anything about it.

Lexa closed her eyes, taking in the tranquility of the room. That was the quietest moment she had all that day. She felt herself relax. Being a firefighter wasn’t always all that and a bag of chips, some days it’s full of unsettling events that leave you drinking alone at a bar until you forget your own name.


	2. With a Heavy Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank all you guys for reading my story! I appreciate all the feedback and comments, please continue to do so! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Also, thank you Jazzy for editing for me!

The hotter it got outside, the more forest fires there were. This summer had reached an all-time high for temperatures being in the triple digits, which was not normal for Washington. Burn bans were placed throughout King county. Being such a big city, Lexa was always going on calls. They were always in the fire truck or aid car. 

Lexa and her team took turns rotating throughout the fire station. For two weeks a team of two is on the aid car, and the rest on the trucks. 

It wasn’t that Lexa was complaining but switching from the truck to the aid car was a big adjustment. Her strong suits were putting out the fires, not the aftermath of the people involved. 

 

****  
The job was rarely ever easy. It’s full of baggage and goes hand in hand with pain and suffering. Like most days her team was at a house fire. Not all calls have a happy ending. This day had a mother with children and a pet. The mother got her kids out safely and went back in for their dog who was trapped. Her team didn’t get to the mother in time. 

Lexa was tending to the children, an infant and a toddler, making sure they were getting enough oxygen. Lexa was delicate with the baby, holding her as she cried. She was rocking her, trying to soothe the baby. 

The little girl had tears in her eyes. Lexa would never forget the fear and panic she saw in the little girls’ blue eyes. 

She looked at Lexa and asked, “when is my mommy coming back?” 

Lexa’s throat ached; she didn’t know what to say. How do you tell a child their mom wouldn’t be coming back? 

Lexa swallowed hard, tried to pull herself together before answering, “I don’t know, sweetie, but you and your baby sister are going to be okay.” 

Lexa brushed the blonde hair out of the little girls face and pulled her into a hug. Lexa’s heart shattered; she couldn’t fix this. 

With Lexa and the kids in the back of the aid car, Monty drove. Procedure had them going to the ER, just to ensure they really were healthy despite the fire.

Once they had arrived at the hospital Monty stood back, keeping his distance. The little girl was skittish and kept herself tucked into Lexa’s side. He helped the three out of the aid car, smiling softly to the young girl, hoping to reassure her.

With the baby tucked against her in one arm, she wrapped her other arm around the toddler’s shoulders and walked into the ER. As they stepped inside, Lexa is surprised to find Clarke there to greet them and guide them into a room.

The smile on Clarkes face fades quickly once she met Lexa’s eyes. Lexa’s eyes were full of tragedy. 

Clarke crouched down to be eye level with the toddler. Turning her focus to the children not wanting to get into details of what Lexa went through, or what these girls have went through. 

“Hey angel, can you tell me your name?” Clarke asked, her voice was calming and nurturing. 

“Halston Parker, and my sister is Hayes.” The little girl whispered, hiding her face behind Lexa. 

“I’m Doctor Griffin, but you can call me Clarke. I’m going to check you and your sister out, okay?” Clarke explained, softly.

 

Halston nodded, poking her head out from behind Lexa.

Clarke pursed her lips together. She needed to ask Lexa questions, but the girls had obviously been through enough for one day. She didn’t want to ask too much in front of them. 

Clarke quickly realized Halston wasn’t going to leave Lexa’s side easily. 

Lexa notes how Clarke took her time checking out Halston and Hayes, how gentle and delicate she is with them. 

If Clarke noticed Lexa’s eyes watching, following her movements, the blonde didn’t comment on it. Although it was making her a bit nervous. 

Clarke continues the following procedures, making sure both were okay. 

She turns to Lexa and smiles reassuringly at the firefighter. “Both sound good, lungs are clear, there is no sign of distress or anything like that.” 

Lexa nodded. She already cared more about the little girl more than, she realized, she probably should. Maybe it was because Halston quickly became like a shadow to her? Or it was because she was so heartbroken for the loss they had taken today, that they weren’t even aware of yet. All she knew for sure was that innocent children shouldn’t have to go through what they were going through, alone.

“Do you have any contact information for them?” Clarke asked.

“No, their um- she didn’t make it.” Lexa whispers, loud enough for only the doctor to hear. 

Clarke frowned, realization dawning on her. That was why Lexa hadn’t left the kids. There wasn’t anyone to leave them with. 

Clarke took a moment to take in the scene before her. Lexa had the toddler on one hip and the infant cradled in her other arm, and she was softly bouncing the toddler. The toddler pressed her head on Lexa’s shoulder, blonde curls spiraling over her shoulder.

Clarke notices how the uniform T-shirt hugged Lexa’s body, noticed the partial tribal tattoo on her upper right arm. A part of Clarke wanted to see it all, wanted to run her fingers along the black ink imitating the outline. 

In the time it had taken Clarke and Lexa to have the quiet discussion about contact information, and the loss of the mother, Halston fell asleep.

“I’ll find out what I can and get social services here,” Clarke quickly promised. “If you need anything, I’m just down the hall.” 

****  
After contacting Social services, Clarke begun searching for anything about the children that would help find next of kin. She glanced up at the clock and realized she had been searching for over forty-five minutes. She knew Social Services would be there soon. She had to wait for them, she didn’t have any alternatives for placement. 

She had begun to pace inside her office, as she waited for the CPS worker to arrive. Patience was not Clarke’s best trait.  
There was a quiet knock on the door. She opened it to find a lady with dark long hair.

“Are you Doctor Griffin? I’m Mrs. Emery from Social Services. I think I spoke to you about an hour ago.” 

Clarke held her hand out, a quick shake of introduction, “I am. You’re here about two little girls. Their mother didn’t survive after a fire that consumed their home. Other than the deceased mother I have no one to assume guardianship for the children.”

“Yes, I see, I pulled up the names and it appears she was a single mother, who conceived through artificial insemination. No family around that is willing to foster them.” 

Clarke wasn’t sure if Emery should be telling her all this information, but the information was too important and urgent to skimp on. 

“I did full exams and they are fine, perfectly healthy and no signs of distress in their lungs. Tests came back negative for any smoke inhalation.” Clarke stated, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. 

The lady nods, “Okay, I assume they will be cleared here soon? They will be released into my custody for the time being.” 

Clarke nods her head, “Yes of course, if you’d like to speak with the firefighter who has been with them this whole time, she can help you sort some of this out. Just follow me down the hall and I’ll take you right to them.”

*****

Lexa’s arms were tingling, after holding the girls for nearly two hours without moving. While waiting, a couple of nurses brought formula and some snacks just in case either child woke up. 

She stood, her knees nearly giving out and laid the infant down very carefully, securing two pillows on either side to ensure she didn’t roll off the hospital bed. The toddler woke up startled and was gripping Lexa’s shirt to ensure she wasn’t put down. 

“Don’t leave me, pwease.” Halston murmurred, snuggling her face further into Lexa’s shirt. 

Lexa bounced her softly, trying to lull her back to sleep.

“Don’t worry Halston, I’m not going anywhere.” Lexa whispered, just shy of being too quiet to hear. 

For reasons unknown to Lexa, the little girl had chosen her, of all people, to latch onto. She was the one Halston wanted there for comfort and protection. 

Lexa couldn’t use the bathroom without her being right next to her. The firefighter didn’t mind all that much, an invasion of privacy, but not one worth getting upset about.

If Lexa picked up the baby, Halston was holding onto the bottom of her shirt. Wherever Lexa went, Halston followed close behind.

The soft knock on the door broke Lexa’s trance, pulling her eyes up to meet blue ones. She was immediately suspicious. Her palms were coated in sweat. 

“The social worker is here to speak with you.” Clarke announced as she walked further into the room. 

Lexa took in the dark-haired woman who followed Clarke into the room.

“I’m Mrs. Emery from Social Services. The girls have no immediate family to take them. They’ll be placed with me until I get them into a home.” 

Lexa felt Halston grip her shirt tighter, she wasn’t letting go.

“Could I speak to you in private?” Lexa questioned, her heart pounding out of her chest. 

A few years ago, she had filled out paperwork to foster children, but no children were placed with her due to her hectic schedule. 

The social worker nodded and left the room, stopping just outside.

 

“Would you mind watching them for a moment?” Lexa looked to Clarke.

 

“Yes of course, anything to help.” Clarke replied, almost too quick to sound casual.

 

Lexa tried to hand Halston to Clarke, but she wouldn’t budge, so Lexa set her down before leaning down so they are eye to eye. Her tiny hand was still holding onto Lexa.

“This is my friend, Doctor Griffin, and she’s going to keep an eye on you and your sister for a few minutes. Can you help her out with your sister if she cries?” Lexa whispered to the toddler, Halston nodded before letting go of Lexa and reaching for Clarke’s hand. 

Lexa mouthed a thank you, before stepping out into the hall. Her uniform stuck to her skin with sweat, from the heat of the fire before and the nervous energy she was suddenly filled with. The women stood in silence. 

The moment of silence seemed to stretch on forever, but after building the courage she spoke up.

“I was wondering if I could be their foster parent. I know there aren’t many temporary foster homes available. I filled out all the paperwork two years ago and was approved,” Lexa rambled, trying not to sound too desperate.

“I’ll have to call and check up on paperwork, but if everything comes back clear, I don’t see a problem with you fostering them. Just give me a moment.” The lady finally gave a genuine smile as she walked down the hall. 

Lexa was going to do this; her mom was willing to help with everything. They had talked about it a million times. She was ready. Lexa was scared, but she wanted what was best for the two children. 

Lexa walked back into the room. Lexa took in the scene before her. Halston had fallen back to sleep curled into Clarke’s side. The infant was still sleeping soundly on the bed where she had been laid down. She felt oddly peaceful, given the circumstances. 

 

“Thank you, Doctor Griffin.” Lexa smiled.

“You don’t have to thank me, it's my job to help people.” Clarke smiled back, her blue eyes staring into Lexa’s. 

Lexa gulped audibly, she felt so exposed, so open. Like Clarke could see right into her soul. 

 

****

Lexa rounded the corner of the station nearly knocking Octavia to the ground. 

“Jesus Christ, Lexa slow down.” Octavia scoffed as she rubbed her back which had hit the wall.

“I’m sorry O-“ Lexa paused, holding her hands up in surrender before continuing on, “I just....I need a minute.”

Lexa hurried pushing through the door to their locker room. Octavia followed right behind her. 

Octavia pressed her lips together before she broke the silence, “Hey, Lex are you okay? I know after everything today-“ 

Lexa cut in, “I don’t want to talk about it, I’m fine.” 

Octavia nodded, swallowing hard before continuing on, “Lexa, I know you, better than anyone here. I know when you’re not okay.”

Lexa turned around facing her best friend, tears in her eyes, “How do you tell a little girl her mother isn’t coming back?” Her voice trembled, tears prickling the back of her eyeballs. 

 

Octavia stared, unable to form any answer. She didn’t have a right or wrong answer for Lexa.

 

“I’m sorry you had to go through that today.” Octavia said quietly, pulling Lexa into a hug. “But now you have two little girls to look after, and maybe over some time, you can find the right words to explain that to her.”

 

Lexa nodded in understanding; she just didn’t know how she could ever explain that to them.

 

After everything that had happened, she took the rest of the day off, returning to work to finish up the paperwork from earlier. The girls were both asleep in the car with Lexa’s mom, while she got everything squared away.

 

It didn’t take long, she was done within twenty minutes, saying goodbye to her team.

 

She had asked to have some personal time off, just so the girls can get use to her family and friends before she leaves them with a babysitter while she’s at work.

She had to be strong, for herself and those two beautiful girls.


End file.
